1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to modifying a captured image. More particularly, aspects of the invention relate to determining a homography matrix to correlate received information with expected information.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer users are accustomed to using a mouse and keyboard as a way of interacting with a personal computer. While personal computers provide a number of advantages over written documents, most users continue to perform certain functions using printed paper. Some of these functions include reading and annotating written documents. In the case of annotations, the printed document assumes a greater significance because of the annotations placed on it by the user.
One technology that can help users is an image-capturing pen, where the pen attempts to determine the location of the pen's tip based on a captured image. Conventional image processing system poorly addresses image skewing based on non-perpendicular pen capturing angles. An improved system and method for transforming images to allow easier extraction of embedded codes is needed.
Further, issues exist with respect to correlating received information (for example, from a lens system of a camera) with expected information. In situations where one increases magnification of a lens of a camera (via zooming for example), there may be an issue with the level of distortion present in the received image.